The mafia The exorcist and The gatekeeper
by mangafreak7793
Summary: This is a Tutor hitman reborn D.GreyMan crossover and some own chracter to bout some referance too other animes . please review please! special guest xINORIx reposting chapters complete, CHAPTER 11 UPLOADED STARTING CROSSOVER
1. introduction part one

Hello its mangafreak7793 I read a couple of fanficion and read tutor hitman reborn vol 5 so i came with this idea The mafia The exoricst and the gatekeeper

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello my name is Kaze Masahide im a gatekeeper.you must be wondering what a gatekeeper is ? A gatekeeper is a person who learns form many worlds and keep them balence form light and dark.  
(author note: you will proberly learn his past in a other story or later chapters)

But here is the thing gatekeeper are born without souls but i do but its defective soul yet its work like a regular soul. you why people call it defective ?

ITS MADE OF MEMORIES!

opps sorry I said that too loud well all the thing happen that happen to me becomes memories then it becomes a part of my soul.well I'mKaze Masahide look forward to my life and my friends.

Kaze stats: Birthday July 7 Age 13 Born?Homeworld?

Tall 5.4 Weight 95 pounds he light since he is from the wind element due to his abilities of a gatekeeper tell more on elements later on

Hair: light blue

Race: proberly asian mostly japanese (due to my race but its up to you still must be asian)

Weapons: a cresent shape moon spear and other things reveal in future chapters

Hobbies: hanging out with friends,sleeping on top of trees,planting and taking care of plants.and etc.

Likes: friends,windy days,trees,and eating anything (due to traveling through other worlds he can eat almost anything) due to Karou (from Rurouni Kenshin) cooking almost died five time due to food poisoning

Hates: people who hurt his friends, people who makes fun of people dreams,his duties of a gatekeeper,and people who plays with people emotions (In this case the Earl of Millennium since he kills people with akuma of people who they wanted back alive) Karou cooking, and alcohol

Sign: crab (cancer)

Personallity:,bit laid back knows more than he looks and a bit energetic at times.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mangafreak7793: times up lets put this chapter up

Kaze; wait let me tell them why im still a gatekeeper

Mangafreak7793: save for later

Kaze; no way im almost do...ne

(mangafreak7793 shoved overburned fish and moldy rice into kaze mouth)

Kaze:no... this ... cant ...be

Mangafreak7793 o yes it is Karou cooking

Kaze:damn fell and knocked out

(mangafreak7793 grabs his legs and drags him)

Mangafreak7793:sorry bout that see you next chapter once i get my thoughts together and get more of Karou cooking.

Meanwhile

Karou: achooooooo

Kenshin:something wrong

Karou: don't know feels like somebody talking bout me

(Karou shivered)

Kenshin: Oro


	2. introduction part two

Hello this is mangafreak773 we are at the hospital due to kaze food poisoning

Kaze; what your the one that poison me

Mangafreak7793: back to the point we are here to tell you a bit more of the gatekeeper last chapter we told you that gatekeeper keeps the worlds balence by light and darkness.

Kaze: yeah gatekeepers are divided by four category wind,water,fire,and earth

Mangafreak7793: yeah but aren't there supposed to be one gatekeeper

Kaze: true but once a gatekeeper dies a new gatekeeper is born and been randomly selected by a new element gatekeepers can use other elements but it can only be used by the form of trees and take a lot more energy.

Mangafreak7793: Why the form of trees ???

Kaze: well those elements are supporters of life and the symbol of life are trees but it also possible to use other elements but you need to be a master gatekeeper.

Mangafreak7793: but you don't plan to be one right??

Kaze: yeah but im not telling you the reason of why im a gatekeeper

Mangafreak7793: WHAT!!! why not you were about to say why you are a gatekeeper last chapter.

Kaze: yeah last chapter but i was stopped by FOOD POISONING

Mangafreak7793: inside voice please so you are not going to tell right

Kaze: nope maybe in another chapter.

Mangafreak: sigh guess i have no choice

mangafreak7793 pulls out a bottle of sake

Kaze: wh..wh..what is that

Mangafreak7793: forgot to tell you that any alcohol even a drop of it can knock out Kaze four hours depending how strong it is.

Kaze tries to run away but due to food poisoning walks slowly

mangafreak7793 catchs up and shoves sake bottle down kaze mouth

kaze fell down and unconscious

mangafreak7793 drags him pulls him bak to bed

Mangafreak7793: see you next chapter unless Kaze dosent wake up soon. 


	3. The flashback part 1 miniarc

Hello its me mangafreak7793 again I've updating a lot today and nobody is reviewing 

Kaze: maybe its the fact you have no life

Mangafreak7793: you put things so straight forward don't you

Kaze: thanks

Mangafreak7793: THATS NOT A COMPLIMENT DONT MAKE ME FORCE FEED YOU KAROU COOKING!!!!!

Kaze: yikes ok ok I'll be quiet

Mangafreak7793: now here is the third chapter flashbacks

* * *

At the black order headquaters Allen has just return from a mission he went up the stairs from the docks.

"I'm back" Allen yelled "welcome back" a dark green hair girl responded

"Oh hello Rinali" Allen said as he smiled at her

"Hello to you too Allen" Rinali smiling back at him

**CRASH **

"What was that??"Allen asked

"I don't know I think it came from science department lets go check it out" Rinali said and gotten a nod from Allen so as that went to check to where the loud crash they turn to see a light blue haired person with white clothing fell on top of a desk and scattered papers.

"Man everytime I travel from world to world I'll always crash into something" The light blue person said

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS I JUST FINISHED WORKING ON THOSE PAPERS KAZE!!!! " Komui yelled as he pointed his finger at him

"I'm sorry Komui" Kaze said while rubbing his head in embarrassment

"Kaze you're back too"

Kaze turned to see Allen and Rinali

"Oh hello Rinali,Allen nee-san why are you here" Kaze asked

"I just returned from a mission" Allen responded

"And before Allen came I was working with nii-san on his paperwork since he never gets it done" Rinali also answered

"So why are you here" Allen asked

"Its a surprise" Kaze grinned "Well i'm going back to my room so see you later" He also said as he left

"HEY COME BACK HERE" Komui yelled

"Its okay" Rinali said " me and allen will help"

"HUH WHY ME!!" Allen responded

"Yes you have to help"Rinali pointed "Your an older brother figure to Kaze so you need to be a good example unlike my Nii-san"

"THATS SO MEAN TO SAY RINALI" Komui cryed as he hugged her

"_sigh"_"See what I mean" Rinali said Allen nodded and helped to clean Komui paperwork As he cleaned he started to remember the first time he met Kaze it was a eight months ago.

* * *

**Eight months ago**

**"**_Yawn'_ " Why are we here again" Allen said as he stepped out of the train

"Don't you remember we're supposed to recover the innocence that might be in this town" Rinali said as she also stepped out of the train

"Oh yeah but before that"

**GRUMBLE GRUMBLE **

** "**We Haven't eaten anything since morning so lets get something to eat" Allen said as he held his stomach

"Your right for now lets get something to eat" Rinali said

So as they went to a near by cafe they began order and getting their food and Rinali sat as she saw Allen began pigging out on the food

"So we should began discussing where the innocence might be hiding" Rinali said

"Mihjai IjijsoPj PJiij" Allen mumbled as he was talking with his mouth full

"Please talk without your mouth full" Rinali said as Allen began to swallow the food painfully

"I said..."Allen said but gotten interrupted when his eye began to activate

"Akuma" Allen said as he and Rinali turned to see ten level ones and a level two following a white hooded person running on the rooftops

"Lets go Allen" Rinali said as she activated her dark boots

"Right" Allen said as he activated the innocence in his arm and began chasing the akuma

"Get him" The level two said as they were chasing the white hooded person

"CROSS GRAVE"

"OTOKASE"

As a huge explosion of the two attacks destroying the level ones

"What the ex..or..cists"The level two said but was split in half by a cresent moon staff

"who are you" Allen said as He and Ranali were surprised to find a person to kill an akuma

* * *

Mangafreak7793: well that end of this chapter

Kaze:looks very long bet you can't guess who that hooded figure person

Mangafreak7793; Ido he then wispered the answer to Kaze ear

Kaze: how did you know

Mangafreak7793: because

Kaze: because what

Mangafreak7793: because i made the story

Kaze: O well see you guys next chapter please review


	4. the flashback part 2 miniarc

Mf7793: its been awhile since I stared working on another chapter on The mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper feels nice even dou nobody reviews sigh... 

Kaze: what were you working on??

Mf7793: a couple oneshots my newest is one about christmas...

Kaze: your off by a couple of months

Mf7793: i know lets just keep the story going ok besides i needed a break

Kaze: so you take a break by doing more writing???

Mf7793: JUST FORGET I SAID ANYTHING HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER OF THE MAFIA THE EXORCIST AND THE GATEKEEPER.

* * *

**The flashback part 2**

"Who are you??" Allen ask he uncovered his white hood to reveal a light blue haired boy within 12 to 14 years old

"I'm just a traveler nothing more nothing less" The light hair boy replied

"But you just killed an akuma in one slash and it was a level two too boot" Rinali spoke up

"You mean thats not normal!!!" The boy said as he began to sweat

Rinali and Allen both nodded their head sideways

"DAMN!!!!" The boy responded he jumped back then took a battle position with his cresent staff

"WHO ARE YOU ARE YOU THE BAD GUYS" The boy yelled

"...No we're not" Allen said nervously while waving his hands in defense

"We are searching for innocence" Rinali said

"Its a weapon of god to defeat the akuma those monsters that we just fought now and you might be one of its users" Allen spoke up

"I don't care about that I asked if you are the bad guys" The boy said in anger

"Didn't i just explain that to you" Allen said as he did an anime fall

"AND ITS CREEPY THAT YOU COMPLETE EACH OTHERS SENTENCES WHAT ARE YOU MARRIED" The boy pointed out

"WE ARE NOT..." The two exorcist yelled while both of them blushed

"You are kinda doing that...again..."The boy said quietly

"So you are the bad guys???" The boy asked

"NO!!!!!! "Both exorcists yelled as they were becoming extremely annoyed

"Sorry!!!!" The boy said as he was waving his hands in defense

'fIne but whats your name??"' Allen questioned

* * *

MF7793:so how you liked it

Kaze:pretty good but you could've done better

MF7793: Oh well at least i enjoyed it

Kaze: then why do you take breaks if you enjoy it???

MF7793: do i have to tell you again???

Kaze:yes...

MF7793:AGH FORGET IT I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN...well maybe next chapter

Kaze: ok

MF7793:please review i beg of you


	5. the flashback part 3 miniarc

MF7793:AH finally a new chapter feel nice 

Kaze: sure about that??

MF7793:well why not

Kaze: Well nobody review this story and the last chapter nobody cared!!!

MF7793: sometimes you hit the nail on the head too hard

Kaze: thanks

MF7793:and sometimes you really need to notice if somebody is complmenting you well anyway here is the next chapter.

* * *

**The flashbacks part 4**

"my name is Kaze Masahide and whats your names" The boy said

"my name is Rinali and this is my friend Allen" Rinali said pointing to the boy

"so what are you looking for anyways???" Kaze asked

"didn't we just explained this to you" Allen said as he was a bit annoyed

"we are searching for innocence its a weapon of god to help us kill akuma" Rinali said

"and you might be one of the chosen people to use it" Allen spoke up

"OH ok since im one of those chosen people I should help you find this innocence???" Kaze asked

"that will be nice" Allen responded

"ok then now let split up to find it we meet at the inn at sunset" Rinali ordered

"YES MA'AM " Allen and Kaze shouted while saluting

Then they all set off to different directions

* * *

**SUNSET**

they all met up at the inn at sunset as they planned they checked into a room and stared discussing if they found any clues.

"did you find any clues??" Rinali asked

"nope" Allen sighed

"nada" Kaze also sighed

"me too" Rinali added

"OH I forgot to ask you something" Kaze suddenly asked

"what was it" Allen said

"what does innocence looked like??" Kaze asked

both Rinali and Allen did an anime fall then stood up

"WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE ASKED SOONER" Rinali and Allen yelled

"well it didn't came into mind i thought it was something powerful or something that will stick out" Kaze said while puting a finger on top of his chin

"sigh"" its supossed to be a little stone with two gears surounding it oh and its glowing" Allen described

"oh i have a couple of those" Kaze said

"WHAT" Allen and Rinali yelled

_"you like to yell a lot together do you"_ kaze thought

he then pulled out a mini suitcase from his robe and unlocked it to reveal two sparkling innocence

"ever since I got to this world I found this one in an old ruin I landed on then those akuma stared to attack me and continued to follow me when I reached an old temple in another old ruin i found the same thing yet that one fused into my staff/spear then I managed to defeat them I just found this one in town a couple a days ago"Kaze said pointing at another innocence

"but why were you collecting innocence??" Rinali asked

"I just thought they were pretty stones" Kaze replied bluently

they stared at awe and shock to not only to see a person that taked down a level 2 akuma in one blow but to see that same person carrying innocence thinking it was only pretty stones

_"that slience lasted the whole night"_

**meanwhile**

"so the innocence are at the hands of exorcist hurry gather more akuma by the end of tommorrow we will get by the earl" A level 2 smerked

* * *

MF7793:that was one long chapter im pooped

Kaze: you should rest it looks like you about to...

"MF7793 drop and fainted"

Kaze: faint!!! all well see you next chapter please review for MF7793 sake


	6. the flashback part 4 minarc

MF7793:hello everybody nice to see you again 

Kaze:i don't see any people

MF7793:huh yeah your right nobody reviews not one sob sob

Kaze: don't cry even is this story stinks

MF7793: no its this story arc its stinks but i will finish this as soon as possible

Kaze: thats the spirit

MF7793:thank you so here is the new chapter of The mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper

* * *

**At the train station**

"Here we are we at the train station this mission was very short right Rinali" Allen said

"Yeah and we found a new exorcist too" Rinali said

"Yeah about that whats an exorcist" Kaze asked

Both Rinali and Allen did a anime drop and pulled themselves back up

"DIDN'T WE JUST TELL YOU THAT YESTERDAY" Rinali and Allen yelled

"No not really" Kaze said bluntly

"Fine we tell you at the train" Allen said

* * *

**20 minutes later inside train**

"OHHHHHHH .so that what an exorcist is" Kaze said in surprised

"yes right now we are going to headquarters to return the innocence" Allen said

"and we need to check your on how much you are in synic with your innocence" Rinali finished

"but..."Rinali suddenly said

"but what??"Kaze asked

"you said when you came to this "world" what do you mean by that" r\Rinali said

Kaze eyes widen and rubbed the back of his head

"well...um ...you ..see" Kaze suttered trying to find the right word to explain but stoped as a sudden explosion came from the roof of the train.

"FOUND YOU EXORCIST" A large cobra akuma appeared from the roof of the train with twenty level 1

"ATTACK" pointed the snake like akuma

As the exorcist avoided the level 1's fired posion bullets they turned on there anti akuma weapons Allen and Kaze went towards the level 1 while Rinali headed toward the level 2

As Allen and Kaze did small slashes on the akuma they did there finishing moves

"CRESENT GRAVE"

"CROSS GRAVE"

As cresents and crosses appeared on the akuma it destroyed the level 1 instanly

"why did that attack look liked mine??" Allen asked

"well I saw you did that while you and Rinali were fighting the akuma yesterday so I made this attack up at the last minute" Kaze replied

"copycat" Allen said

"hey thats not nice ...wait look" Kaze said they turned to see Rinali put in the finishing blow on the akuma body

"well that took longer than expected" Rinali said looking at the almost wercked comparment then a the akuma head came up behind Rinali about bite her

"RINALI WATCH OUT " Allen yelled as he ran up to push Rinali out of the way

CRUNCH...

Rinali looked up to see Allen bitten on his left arm as his anti akuma arm tears what left of the akuma head.

"Allen-kun are you alright" Rinali said worrying

"don't worry rinali im ok the akuma posion will be taken out of my ...body" Allen said as he fainted

"ALLEN" Rinali said came to her friend aid

"he...he...he you think I came unprepared I gotten data on that arm its takes out akuma posion so I didn't use akuma poison I used snake poison instead it..."said the remains of the akuma.as it faded away

"no..no...no" Rinali cried as she puts her hand on her eyes

"we are in the middle a four hour ride to headquarters but by then Allen...Allen" Rinali was cut off when when a hand was on her shoulder she looked up to see Kaze

"then we need to hurry but don't worry Kaze the gatekeeper will help"

* * *

MF7793: another long chapter 

Kaze: yet nobody will review

MF7793: please so that kaze will stop ocking me please review


	7. Kaze's attack list part 1

autors note: i decided to show the list of the attacks that kaze has shown till now

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

seed spiting jutsu: a jutsu that kaze created in naruto world its when he spits seed from his mouths at high speeds in a from of a machine gun. debute of attack kaze date.

tree sprouting jutsu: another one of kaze attack in naruto world he gaters pollen and mixes it with chaka in his hand which from a light green energy in his hand it can sprout trees from the seeds from his seed spiting jutsu. debute :kaze date

cresent grave: an attack hat he copied off of allen cross grave its basicly the same attack but its froms cresents instead of crosses: debute the mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper chapter 6

recovery light: its a light base energy which can light dary areas or blind the oppenant or can purify people from certain types of posions or demons. debute the adventure of the puzzle piece

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

there will be more attacks but for know this is all i can tell you


	8. the flashback part 5 miniarc

MF7793: didn't feel up to it but im going to write the next chapter 

Kaze: cmon hustle hustle

MF7793: OK OK !!! here is the next chapter of the mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper

* * *

"Don't worry because kaze the gatekeeper is here!!" Kaze said

"...gate...keeper..."Rinali muttered

As Kaze checked Allen for symptoms he pulled out a bag of leaves and berrys and began crushing them into a dust like medicene

"Here give feed him this I'm not much of a doctor but this should delay the posion from killing him" Kaze said as he gave rinali the medicene

As Rinali slowly fed the knocked out Allen the medicene she began to cry softly

"I became too overconfident after we gotten the innocence I droped my guard and caused Allen to get hurt its all my fault "Rinali said as her crys became louder

"If you think its your fault then make it to him"

shocked Rinali looked to him

"here this is one of my favorite proverbs if you hit a friend you give him a bandage, if you make a friend sick take care of him, and if your friend is lonely keep him conpany" Kaze said with a grin

"but Allen-kun suffered so much he went through so many tramatizing thing and he sees the souls of the akuma even if he looks like its nothing I could feel he must be in pain but dosen't lets anybody help he just stands there and smiles" Rinali said as she was still crying out tears

_"so this guy does the suffers the same things I do"_ Kaze thought as he then smiled and grabed Rinali by the shoulders

"the train moving too slow lets get him to that black order place" Kaze said with a big smile

she nodded her head in agreement and activated her dark boots while carrying the sick allen

"but what about you??" Rinali asked as she floated over the train

"don't worry about it" Kaze smiled he then grabed some seeds from his robes as he did some hand signs

"dandelion spourting jutsu!!!" Kaze said as his fist glowed green while holding the plant seeds as it suddenly transform into a dandelion leaf

authors note: you know when you blow on the dandelion they float away on those leaves thing

As the wind picked up he then floated with dandelion leaf in hand besides rinali as they travel to the black order

* * *

**AN HALF AN HOUR LATER**

Due to the quick thinking to Kaze they were about to reach the summit of the black order base in a quick amount of time

"talk about creepy its looks like a haunted house" Kaze said as sweat dropped from his face

"yeah, but still the people inside are really nice people" Rinali said as she carried allen in her arms

"really!!" Kaze said

"yeah I'm sure you be able to make good friends with them" Rinali said

"well here our stop" Rinali said as she landed in front of the headquaters

"yo rinali" Kaze said suddenly as he was still floating

"yeah" Rinali said after landing

its a really windy day Kaze said as he was still floating

"yeah it is but what does that have to do with anything we need to get allen some help the medicene you gave him won't last long" Rinali told the boy

"I know, its just that... " Kaze said

"WHAT IS IT!!!!" Rinali said becoming annoyed at the boy

"I CAN'T STOP!!!!" Kaze yelled as he crashed into a window

"ohhh boy" Rinali muttered knowing this can't be good

* * *

MF7793: long chapter huh

Kaze: whats going to happen to me!!!

MF7793: don't know most likely Yu Kanda is going to meet you

Kaze: who is he?? is he nice???

MF7793: well...

DING DING DING DING

MF7793: whopps out of time see you next time

Kaze: wait what going to happen to me!!!!!!!


	9. the flashbacks part 6 miniarc

Mf7793: another day anoter chapter right kaze 

Kaze:Mangafreak7793 don't you have to introduce somebody

Mf7793: oh yeah well lets introduce her now

moment of pause

Mf7793: She has been given me ideas and she is very nice and...

Kaze: ...eats more then half her weight in food she's skips her food bills

Mf7793:KAZE HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING

Mf7793 punched Kaze in the gut

Mf7793: she the only person that ever reviewed for this story don't be mean okay kaze

Kaze: im not being mean i hear them to be true

Mf7793: then don't say does types of things

Inori: um... can i say anything

Mf7793: INORI!!! when did you get here

Inori: i was here its just that i've been quiet all this time

Mf7793: say sorry kaze

Kaze: wellll

DING DING DING

Kaze: looks interview over time to start a new chapter of the mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper

Mf7793: KAZE!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AT THE BLACK ORDER BASE

we last left kaze and rinali they were at the black order but due to windy conditions he landed into a window at the base what will happen to kaze now???

AAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!! CRASHSSSSS

"OWWW THAT HURT!!!" Kaze yelled as he put his hands behind his head in pain

what are you doing here said a longed haired samurai as he pointed a sword at Kaze

"Um...I'm here to help Rinali and Allen" Kaze said

_"remember what rinali said all the people here are nice"_ Kaze thought but he then got a quick cut at the cheek by the samurai sword

":eh..."Kaze said out of shock

"I'll split your guts out "said the long haired samurai

"RUN AWAY!!!!! "Kaze yelled as he zoomed past the long haired samurai

you won't get away said the black haired samurai he then swing his word

"KAICHU ICHIGEN" he then yelled as a sward of insects chased after kaze

_"blood thirsty samurais, demon insects I must be at a hunted house"_ Kaze thought as he ran from the demon insects but then saw a red headed guy wearing an eyepatch

"Hey Yuu what happen here??" said the redhead wearing an eyepatch

_"a pirate now this is crazy"_ Kaze thought

"Ravi we have an intruder help me stop him" Kanda yelled

"too late!!!" Kaze said as he ducked in front of ravi causing the demon bugs to hit him instead of Kaze

"damn" Kanda muttered under his breath

"looks like I'm okay" Kaze said as he checked himself for injuries and turned to kanda

"look all im trying to.."Kaze said but just then a big hammer hit Kaze in the head knocking him out

"heh you think a weak attack like that will keep me down "Ravi grinned

"what was that Ravi" Kanda said with a demon like tone

"what do you mean by that Yuu-chan all im just saying is you need to sharpen your sword every now and then" Ravi said as his grined grown bigger but then stoped after seeing kanda giving him the biggest death glare he have ever give him and knowing Kanda he is about a hair lengh away from getting his head cut off

"...Hey lets bring this guy to Komui and the science department for interrogation" Ravi said as he tried to change the subject

after getting one last glare he nodded and tied Kaze up and started draging him to the science department

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mf7793:chapter finish now aplogize to inori

Kaze: im sorry

Inori: i accept

Kaze: but is it true you skip your bills???

Mf7793: thats it

Mf7793 gives kaze a head lock and handed inori a jug of sake so she shoves it down Kaze throat

Kaze:ZzZzZzZzZ

Inori: sleeping like a baby

Mf7793: would you like to sign us off

Inori: ok see you next chapter


	10. The flashbacks part 7 miniarc

Mf7793: how long has it been since I started The Mafia the Exocist and the Gatekeeper fanfic 

Kaze: A while and whats going to happen to me

Inori: Proberly you are going to get killed by Kanda since you tried to run away

Kaze: Inori what are you doing here

Inori: I was invited got a problem with that!!!!

Kaze:no...not at all

MF7793: well then now thats all done lets start the next chapter

* * *

**Rinali and Allen at the Black Order**

As they past the gates of the Black Order,Rinali was carrying Allen due to his poisoning with an akuma and was now worried about Kaze since he accidentally barged through a window.

"I really have a bad feeling about this" Rinali thought as she was carrying Allen at her side

"Rinali-Dono what happen ???"

"huh,Oh Toma" Rinali said surprised to see the white hooded finder

"Rinali-Dono what happen to Allen-Dono ??" Toma asked as he came to check on Allen

"He been poisoned" Rinali said

"Poisoned !!!" Toma said with great alarm

"I don't have time to explain but can you please take him to the infirmary ??" Rinali asked urgently

"Hai I'll get right on it" Toma said as he grabed Allen and put his arm around his neck

"Oh and can you tell me of a blue haired boy that enter here just now ??" Rinali asked

"I don't know but there was an intruder here" Toma answered

"Can you tell me where the intruder is ???" Rinali asked

"Well I think he's being questioned at the science department by your brother,Komui-Dono" Toma answered

"Great if its nii-san it can't be good" Rinali thought

"Is there something wrong ??" Toma asked

"No,I'm going please take care of Allen for me" Rinali said as she headed for the science department

"Will do" Toma said as he headed toward the infirmary

* * *

**Science Department **

After Kaze been knocked out by Ravi and Kanda they tied him up and escorted him to the science department,As of right now Kaze is now tied up into a chair being questioned by the science department supervisor Komui.

"What is your purpose here in the Black Orders are you one of the Earl's men" Komui asked him but Kaze seemed to be in his knocked out state his eyes had the dizzy signs and his words are slured and he keeps saying Oro

"Don't... know...oro..what your talking...oro about" Kaze muttered as he had the dizzy eyes

"Its no use we question him for ten minutes already and he keeps saying the same thing" Reever said annoyed at the person being questioned

"Maybe I hit him a bit too hard" Ravi said as he oversaw the questiioning from the edge of the roomr"Kanda already left as soon as we droped him off"

"Who are you and why are you doing here" Komui asked him again

"oro...help...me oro..Rinali..." Kaze muttered

"WHAT !!!!,you know about Rinali " Komui said shocked as he tried to squeeze more information from him

"what happen to her tell me what happen to my dear Rinali" Komui said urgently

"help...me...oro...Rinali..." Kaze muttered again but then Komui snaped

"heh if you won't tell me where my dear Rinali is I"LL FORCE YOU" Komui yelled as he pulled out his drill

"He's gone beserk" Reever said as he tried to stop his crazy co-worker

"Eat This" Komui said as he drilled into Kaze

"oro" Kaze said as he avoided the attack by tilting his chair

"miss well lets try again"

"oro"

"again'

"oro"

"AGAIN"

"oro"

yet no matter how many times he tried to drill him he kept missing until Kaze over tilted his chair making him fall down

"I Got You Now!!!" Komui said with joy as he was about to do the finishing blow

"Nii-San what are you doing"

Komui then stop from a few inchies form Kaze face and turned his head aroung to see Rinali.

"RINALI I BEEN SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU" Komui said as he droped his drill and hugged his sister

"Nii-san not now" Rinali said as she kicked Komui in the face

"Too cruel" Komui said as he fell into the ground

"What happen to Kaze" Rinali said as she saw him tied up to a chair and laying on the ground near a drill

"huh who's Kaze??" Komui said as he poped up from the ground with a footprint in his face

"Thats guy" Rinali said as he pointed to the knocked out person tied up to a chair and layed on the floor next to a drill

"Oh Reever did that" Komui said putting his glasses up

"Don't put all the blame on me" Reever said very angry

"oro...help...please...oro" Kaze muttered as he was trying to get help

"oh,I'll get you up" Rinali said as she picked up the chair and untied the rope on his arms and legs around the chair

"What happen to him" Rinali said in great alarm

"What do you mean" Komui said

"I mean this" Rinali said as she pointed at Kaze's swirling eyes and saying "oro" randomly

"Wasn't he always like that" Komuis said as blinked in surprised

"No" Rinali said in a slight annoyed tone

"Well Ravi and Kanda were the ones who brought him in" Komui said

"RAVI!!!" Rinali said in annoyed tone

"Who said it was me" Ravi said as he steped out of the edge of the room

"Because if it was Kanda he would have been turn into bits and pieces" Rinali countered his remark

"Well why are you helping this guy ??" Ravi asked

"Because he's a new exorcist, while me and Allen were searching for innocence we've found him not only that he had it he had tree other innocence including his ante akuma weapon" Rinali responded

"WHAT!!" The entire room said in surprised

"Hey Rinali but where's Allen" Reever said trying to break away from the werid feeling that was lingering from the room

"um..Toma is delivering him to the infirmary since he was poisoned during an akuma attack while we were coming back" Rinali explained

"what Allen was injured" Ravi asked and gotten his answer when Rinali nodded

"Yeah at most he was going to die in the next couple of hours but Kaze made some type of medicene and gave it to him saying it will only delay the poisoning" Rinali explained as Ravi heard all this information he narrowed his eyes at Kaze and asked this question

"Whats his story"

"Thats what I wanted to ask him before we got attack by akuma" Rinali said also looking at Kaze

"Well I guess we have to ask him another time then" Ravi said and gotten a nod from Rinali in reponese

"Well I'm going now" Rinali said as she draged Kaze

"Hey Rinali where are you going" Komui said childishly

" I'm going to take him to the infirmary " Rinali said

" No, let Ravi handle it,besides it was his fault that he attacked him" Komui said

"Hey" Ravi said in a insulted voice

"Thats not the only reason I'm going to the infirmary" Rinali said as she was still walking

"huh"

"Allen there and he's our friend so if a friend is sick you take care of him,right Kaze" Rinali said as she turned her head and smiled

"oro"

* * *

Mf7793:That has to be one of the longest chapters i ever made 

Inori: and your point

Mf7793: don't make fun of my work

Inori: I'm not even if I am want to fight

Mf7793: no forget it

Inori; I thought so

Kaze: you are very mean to him aren't you Inori

Inori: Shut up INORI PUNCH

Inori hit Kaze in the head

Mf7793: kaze!!!

Kaze: Oro

Inori: any other takers

Mf7793: not me

Inori: I thought so


	11. Kaze's attack list part 2

Mf7793: well this is the second list of Kaze's attacks in my fanfiction

I decided hat my story should have an opening and ending theme

Opening Theme: Boy & Girls by LM.C

* * *

Dandelion Spourting Jutsu: an a support type attack that turns seeds into a giant dandelion seed that makes the user float in the air but has no control when there is windy days (debute :The mafia The exorcist and The gatekeeper chapter 8 

Air Skates: Two air orbs the equips on to the user ankles to boosts up there speed but only last a few minutes at a time ( debute: komui sleeping chapter 4

Summoning Jutsu: Kaze can summon a Panda named Mr.Tendo (Its a different Panda yet it has the same name from Ranma 1/2) It can also fight if he wants to ( Debute: Komui Sleeping chapter 5) (Debute of Panda: One shot story, Panda

Oro: Not really an attack but more of a split personality whenever Kaze drinks alcohol or get hit in the head very hard he goes unconscious and the split personality kicks in,He has swirly eyes and talk in a slur he also says "oro" in all his sentences but his natural reflexes will alow him to dodge any attack that come right at him when he's in this state (Debute:The mafia The exorcist and The gatekeeper chapter 10

* * *

Ending Theme: Vivid by Fairy foe 

MF7793: well I hope you have a better understanding of Kaze's attack but for now this is all that I can show you, Till next time


	12. The Flashback part 8 epilogue

Mf7793: well this is the epilouge for the flashback arc so I'll try my best with this one 

Kaze: LETS DO OUR BES T

Mf7793: well here is the newest chapter of the mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper

* * *

Its has been a few days since Kaze "droped by" the black order, since then Allen has been alsleep due to the encounter with a level two akuma, now let continue with the story. 

" yawn, Where am I " As a white haired exorcist has finally awaken from his slumber

" ALLEN YOUR AWAKE "

" Huh Rinali where am I, and how long have I've been out ? " Allen asked the green haired exorcist

" You are at the black order hospital and...well you've been out for three days " Rinali said as she looked down to the floor

" WHAT !!! "

" I know that its hard to believe right " Rinali said as she slowly picked her head up to see Allen running around in a panic

" THREE DAYS WHAT HAPPEN, NO MORE IMPORTANTLY HOW MANY MEALS HAVE I MISSED " Allen yelled in a panic as in the background

_" I guess Allen will always be Allen " _Rinali thought

" YO Allen " A red haired exorcist said as he poped out of noware

" Ah Hi Ravi " Allen said as he snaped out of his fit

" So it seems that your awake " Ravi stated as he walked up to the two exorcist

" Yep I'm in 100 full health " Allen said as he flexed his arm as prove

GRUMBLE GRUMBLE GRUMBLE

" Well maybe I'm just a bit hungry " Allen added as his body fell limp

" Allen-kun " Rinali said in a sigh

* * *

** LUNCH ROOM**

" Hi Jerry "

" OH, Its Allen-chan your not bedridden anymore it make me so happy " Jerry said as he did a girly squeal

" So what can I do for you "

" Give me three days worth of food "

" THREE DAYS, well if its you okay " Jerry said happily

" Thanks "

" But can you do me a favor and bring this lunch to the new cute recruit " Jerry said

" New Recruit ??? "

" I'M RIGHT HERE " A voice boomed out

" Huh " Allen said as he turned his head around

" Yo " A light blue haired exorcist said cheerfully

" AGH YOUR THE NEW EXORCIST " Allen yelled out in surprised

" Whats wrong since you seen me use my innocence before " Kaze said as he began to eat his lunch

" Its nothing " Allen said as her brow twitch " Its that its hard for me to belive you became an exorcist "

" Well if it make you feel better it wasn't easy " Kaze said darkly

" What happen ?? "

" Well..." Kaze began to explain

* * *

**Flashback**

( Author note: the following scenes are basicly a day after the last chapter )

" Thanks for helping me Rinali " Kaze said

" Oh your welcome even though it might be scary at first the people here are really nice at heart " Rinali said as she smiled at him

" Oh here's one of them now " Rinali said as she pointed at A long haired swordsman

" Hi Kanda"

' AGH ITS THE DEMON SAMURAI " Kaze yelled as he ran away from him yet ran into a red head wearing an eyepatch

" Hey its you, your name is Kaze right "

" AGH ITS THE PIRATE WITH THE GIANT HAMMER " Kaze yelled as he ran away from him

" A pirate " Ravi said as he sweatdrop

As Kaze ran to the next to the next door he open it to reveal Komui on the other side

" Oh its the new recruit "

" AGH THE MAD SCIENTIST " Kaze yelled as turn around to run away but he hit an iron pole knocking him unconscious

' I think this guy has a very bad impression of us " Ravi said as he walked over to Kaze with Komui and Rinali

" You think " Komui said as he was sipping his coffee

" Nii-san, Ravi " Rinali sighed as she puts her hand on her head covering her eyes

" Oro " Kaze said weakly as he laid on the floor

* * *

**A Few hours later**

" Oh so thats what it, You thought I was an intruder so you bonked me with your hammer to capture me " Kaze said as he figured out what happened yesterday

" Thats right, so now we have that behind us lets introduced ourselves, my name is Ravi, Rinali's older brother Komui Lee, and the demon samurai is Yuu Kanda" Ravi said as he Rinali,Kaze,and Komui walked to the elevator

" Oh my name is Kaze Masahide nice to meet you " Kaze said as the elevator started going down

" By the way where are we going "

" We're getting your innocence checked to see how much your in synic with it " Komui said

" Getting checked what do you mean ?? " Kaze asked

"Well you see.."

" ITS A SURPRISE " Ravi said as he cut off Komui from finishing his sentence

" Oh okay " Kaze said as they reach the lowest floor

" So how does my innocence get checked "

" Don't worry it begans right...now" Ravi said as a bunch of ghost like hand began to grab Kaze and drag him to to a giant ghostly being

" Hey whats happening, AGH A GIANT GHOST LADY " Kaze said as he tryed to get away from the ghostly being

" Kaze meet Hevlaska the exorcist that will check your innocence, Helvaska meet Kaze the new exorcist " Ravi said as he was laughing loudly

" Ravi did we really have to scare him " Rinali sighed

" Come on its more fun that way " Ravi replied as he was still laughing

" HELP ME " Kaze yelled over them as the ghostly hands began to cover him and his weapon

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

" As you can see I suffered though a lot to become an exorcist " Kaze said as he sighed

" I see " Allen said as as his brow twitch several times " He basicly suffered the same way I did when I came into the order "

" Well I need to go " Kaze said as he quickly finished the rest of his lunch

" Go ? " Allen said in a confused tone " Where to ?? "

" To meet up with Rinali and Ravi " Kaze said as he began to get up from his seat

" Why "

" They wanted to ask me a couple of questions and proberly they want you to come too " Kaze explained

" Oh really " Allen said

" Well anyway after your done eating lets go meet them "

" Alright "

* * *

**Half an hour later**

" Hi Rinali,Ravi " Kaze said as he went through the hall with Allen

" Hey Kaze what took you so long anyway " Ravi said in a annoyed tone

" I was eating lunch then I meet up with Allen " Kaze explained

"Oh I see " Ravi replied

" Well what did you guys wanted to ask me " Kaze asked

" Well ever since me and Allen first met you in town you've said some werid things on how you gotten your innocence " Rinali explained

" Now that you mention it before we were attacked by the akuma Rinali asked you about going to other worlds you hesitated in answering " Allen spoke out as he recalled that event

"And the most strangest thing is when we checked your innocence with Hevlaska " Ravi said

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

" HELP ME " Kaze yelled as the ghostly hands began to cover him and his weapon

" Calm down " Hevlaska said in a calm motherly tone as she stared into Kaze's light blue eyes suddenly making him in a calm trance like state

" Then lets began " Hevlaska said as she put her her forehead on top of his forehead

" 5,15,25,35, 45,55,65,75,85," Helvaska said as she began to mumble the percentage

" This exorcist has an 85 percent synic with his innocence " Hevlaska said as she slowly laid Kaze on the floor

" Thats a decent percentage " Ravi said as he scratched the back of his head

" Be quiet the prophecy is about to begin " Rinali said

**Oh gatekeeper of the wind**

**How you must suffer so deeply**

**In the pain of the darkness**

**As well as the light**

**You must find balence between the two**

**Then will your memories return to you**

Hevlaska said in a song like tone

" What does that mean " Rinali lsaid as she looked in awe of what she just heard

" Gatekeeper " Ravi muttered trying to recall any information about them

* * *

End Flashback 

" Is that so " Kaze said as he laughed nerviously

" I checked the bookman history books fo any information on gatekeepers and they only appeared once in history text but its only a sentence " Ravi explained in a serious tone

" Well...about...that " Kaze said as several sweat drops appear over his face

" Gatekeepers the travelers of worlds and the onlookers of light and darkness " Ravi said

" Well..."

" Please tell us " Rinali said as looked at Kaze kindly

" Its okay that you can tell us, Besides you saved so I won't judge you " Allen said as he let out a smile

" Fine,I'll tell you " Kaze said as he sighed in defeat

" Alright now tell us about the gatekeepers and any information that has any to do with any historical meaning " Ravi said as he pulled out a notepad and pencil

" RAVI " Allen and Rinali yelled at the red haired exorcist

" Its okay I'll try to answer any question to the best to my ability " Kaze said as he let out a small smile

" What are the gatekeepers ??"

" Not really sure besides the fact they can travel through worlds "

" What about the balence of these worlds ??? "

" To tell you the truth I'm not really sure "

" What does your memories have to do with it ??? "

" RAVI, Thats rude to ask him that " Allen stated

" I don't remember anything about my past before the age of nine "

" Huh !! " Ravi said as his eyes widen

" The reason I travel through worlds is to look for my memories "

" I see " Ravi said as He, Rinali, and Allen looked down

" But don't worry since then I've been working hard to get my memories and throughn that I've gotten stronger" Kaze said as he flexed his arm

" How much of your memories did you get back ?? "

" Small bits and pieces but its slow starting to come together " Kaze said as he let a smile

" Well I hope you get your memories back " Rinali said as she also gave a smile

" Thanks, Oh and Allen Nii-San thanks for worrying about me " Kaze said

" Allen Nii-san ??? " Allen, Ravi, and Rinali repeated what Kaze said in a confused tone as they stare at him

" What ??? " Kaze said bluently

" Why did you call me Nii-san ?? " Allen asked

" Well you kinda act like me " Kaze said

" Isn't that supposed to be the other way around " Ravi said as he did an anime drop

" Well your the type of person who wants to protect your friends and the innocent and thats the people I look up to that so thats why I want to call you Nii-san " Kaze explained

" ...But " Allen muttered as he was trying to make sense of what happening

" Huh..or do you want me to all you sempai "

" Um..."

" I think you should be his older brother " Ravi called out

" Ravi " Allen said as he was surprised to hear that

" I think you make a good Nii-san, Allen-kun " Rinali said as she giggled

" Not you too Rinali " Allen said in a sigh

" Then its decided from now on I'll call you Allen Nii-san " Kaze said as he wraped his hand over his neck

" HOLD ON A SECOND " Allen yelled as Ravi and Rinali were laughing in the background

* * *

**End Flashback **

_" Its been six months since then and I eventually got used to him calling me Nii-san, Since then we've gone through many missions with everybody and time from time he would go back to the other worlds and search for his memories but always come back here to tell us stories of his trips "_ Allen thought as he was placing the last stack of papers on Komui desk

" We're finally done " Rinali said as she sat herself down the nearest chair

" Yeah but it would've gone faster if Kaze was helping us since he made the mess " Allen said as he sat down

" But remember he can't control where he lands when he enters a world " Rinali said

" Yeah but I wonder why he ran off to " Allen said

" Yeah, I wonder what he's doing now "

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM RUMBLE BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

" What the heck was that " Komui said as felt a huge tremor

" I think it came from Kaze's room " Reever said

" Allen and Rinali go check what Kaze is doing up there now " Komui said as he was trying to keep his stack of paper from falling

" Roger "

Allen and Rinali headed through various rooms until they reach Kaze's room to find out smoke coming out from there

" Hey do you think there was a fire " rinali said noticing the smoke

" Well either way lets break it down " Alllen said as he busted the door with his foot " Rinali you stay here while I'll get Kaze "

"ok "

" cough...cough..Kaze are you here...cough "Allen said as he was looking though the smoke

" Oro "

" There you are " Allen said as he began to pick him up but then notices two shadow like forms, one was sitting next to Kaze limp body it was very small about the size of a baby,the other was as limp as Kaze yet it seems its going though shock.

" Ciaosu "

* * *

Mf7793: Now that this arc is over I can start on the crossover 

Kaze: Whats wrong with me

Mf7793: all in due time for now, would you like to sign us off

Kaze: okay see you next chapter


	13. Enter, Tsuna and Reborn

Mf7793: Well here we go with another chapter of the mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper

Kaze: your kinda slow with these types of things aren't you Mf7793

Mf7793: Well it can't be helped so here is another chapter of the mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper

* * *

" Chaosu " 

" huh " Allen said as he stared at the small figure as the smoke cleared to reveal a small baby wearing a tuxedo and matching hat with a small green lizard sitting on the edge of it

" Hey, Wake up Tsuna " The Baby said as he kick the side of the other limp figure

" Gwah " The body said as it began to foam from the mouth

" Is that a baby..." Allen thought as he began to pick up the limp body of Kaze. While staring at the other limp figure, It looked like a boy either close to Kaze or his age, he was Japanese as far as he could tell, had brown wild hair and twitching brown eye most likely feeling the pain of the baby's kick.

" HEY REBORN WHY DID YOU KICK ME FOR !! " The body said as it suddenly came to life as he looked directly into the baby eyes

" Thats not the right question you should be asking right now, Tsuna " The baby called Reborn said as he grabed and twisted the boy known as Tsuna

" Ouch, ouch, Okay, okay, MERCY " The boy wimpered as he was screaming out in pain

" Thats better " The baby said as he let go of the boy's arm

" I better get out of here before things get out of hand " Allen thought as he slowly draged Kaze's limp body out of the door

" But Reborn where exactly are we " The boy said he looked around to see he is not where he supposed to be

" I don't know, but lets ask the white haired boy " The baby said as he pointed to Allen and Kaze

" I've been found out " Allen thought as he was being stared at by the two

" HEY THAT GUY HAS KAZE " The boy known as Tsuna pointed at Allen

" Does Kaze know these people " Allen thought as he tried to pull Kaze away from the scene

" Well now not the time to think about this, I need to get Kaze out of here " Allen thought as he was draging Kaze and Allen could see an outline that was most likely Rinali through the smoke

" WHAT DO WE DO REBORN " The boy known as Tsuna cryed out when Allen draged Kaze until they couldn't see them any more through the smoke

" Then stop complaining and fight with your dying will " The baby known as reborn pulled out his gun

BANG

* * *

Around the same time 

" Allen-kun, Kaze, are you alright " Rinali called out through the smoke but gotten no response

BANG

Rinali then heard a loud gunshot coming from Kaze's room

" It couldn't be " Rinali said thinking the worst of what might of happened so just when she was about to enter the room a figure was push back and hit into the railing. When Rinali turn to see a white haired exorcist another light blue haired exorcist

" Allen,Kaze " RInali said but stop to see Allen lifting his hand as a sign to stop coming any closer and then tossed Kaze to her.

" oro " Kaze said as he was tossed

" Rinali take care of Kaze, right now I need to take care of this guy " Allen said as he invoked his innocence

" What guy " Rinali said as she turned her head to Kaze room to see nothing but smoke. Then from out of the smoke a single red flame and a figure was running towards Allen.

" REBOOOOORN, I'LL SAVE KAZE AND KICK YOUR ASS WITH MY DYING WILL " A boy who was only running with his underwear started punching Allen but was blocking it with his arm

" EEEK " Rinali shrieked in seeing the underwear boy and closed her eyes

" Gotta contain this guy " Allen thought as he either dodged or blocked the wild boy's attack " If I can block his next punch and grab his other arm with my own. I should be able to use my innocence to grab his whole body "

So as Tsuna barrage continued he used his right hand to punch but gotten block by innocence. Then he followed with his left fist but Allen pulled his innocence away to catch his arm.

" Got ya "

BANG BANG

As the shot of two more gunshots sounded off. The bullets that followed up with the sound hit the boy's fist,so as suddenly as the bullets hit the fist it grew greatly larger.

" Fist shot ' The baby known as Reborn said as he appeared out of the room showing off his pistol

" What the... " Allen said but coudn't finish his sentence as the giant fist hit his stomach causing him to fly to the nearest support beam. Just as he hit the support beam the boy came charging up and was about to raise his fist for the final blow

" TAKE THIS " As the wild boy was about to do the finishing blow

" I'm doomed " Allen thought as he closed his eyes to prepare for the pain but it never came. As Allen slowly opened his eyes he see the wild boy turned back to normal, no wild actions, no giant fist, and even the flame dissapeared

" WHY AM I IN MY UNDERWEAR AGAIN " The boy cried out as he began to shiver from the lack of clothes

" What the hell is going on " Allen thought as Allen was left to his thought from the other side of the hall and standing on the railing the tuxedo wearing baby looked on of what was happening and sees his surrondings.

" Well this will be fun " The baby smirked of the possiblities

* * *

Mf7793: This was a pretty long chapter if I say so myself 

Kaze: What are you going to do now

Mf7793: Either work on oneshots or just relaxing

Inori: NO WAY, INORI PUNCH ( Inori punches Mf7793 )

Mf7793: Inori when did you get here

Inori: Just now and don't be lazy, you still need to update Komui sleeping

Mf7793: I don't want to

Inori: You will or else ( Pulls out chainsaw )

Mf7793: ( insert girly scream Here ) " HELP ME KAZEEEE

Kaze: ORO

Inori: Oh yeah I gave him some sake just before I punched you

Mf7793: ( Insert really bad girly scream and peeing my pants here ) RUN AWAY

Inori: COME BACK HERE, And change your pants


End file.
